Awesomepickles12345's Strategy Guide
The Start The map you begin on will affect your allies and your game strategy. If you begin on a map with water and islands, and the person on the same island is not a noob, then it would be smart to ally with them. If the guy on your island has little idea what he is doing then he is no threat and you can ally with another player who is better and will help you later on. Early Game The beginning of the game is the most crucial part of a game if you want to win. This will decide what will happen later on. When you first start, build a nuclear plant or fusion plant as near to your command center as possible. I recommend nuclear plant because its cheaper and you will get money faster but the fusion plant will help you later on. Your command center guards your fusion plant so most likely it will not be destroyed and last the entire game. The fusion plant also has a turret which helps defend it and your command center. Next, you should build a nuclear plant or power plant at a nearby energy crystal (the green squares). Once that is done build another power plant. From there, there are several options to take. You can build another power plant, or the wiser option would be to get barracks. The reason it is better to get barracks is because noob players will tend to get barracks first thing and build soldiers. This is certainly not a good idea, but can hurt you as they will attack your power plants. Mid Game The mid game will determine who will win. The mid game is where most of the fighting occurs. Focus on taking out weaker foes so they will not bother you in the future. If a newbie player who is well set up but is not very good leaves and a good player joins they can really turn the tide. Mid game you should think about setting up a new base. Setting up a base in a high area will allow you to defend easier from airplanes. One thing you have to keep in mind is: DO NOT BUILD TOO MANY DEFENSES. Use an offensive strategy. Build some turrets to protect your power plants but you really do not need that many defenses for your base. I have lost my starting base countless times but I had other small bases like it so I could just quickly rebuild it with a good economy and end up still winning the game. would also be a good idea to move your base mid game to a better position where things like planes can't reach it. This doesn't mean sell your cc. People tend to sell their CC and make a base with their ally. Selling your CC is not worth the little money you get from it. The CC is good defense for your power plant that is there. End Game In the end game you will know if you will either win, lose, or tie. If you are losing you will most likely lose. The end game strategy should be the same as the mid game strategy. Continue to target your enemy's power plants. If you win economically you will win. Replace your power plants that are well in your territory with fusion plants so you can generate more income without sacrificing more money to put a power plant closer to the enemy and defending it. Tips and Tricks Explosive Tanks Explosive Tanks are very useful at attack people who "turtle" (Meaning they build way to much defenses). These are best used in large groups and can really be devastating to bases and armies. They don't do anything to space fighters, AC130s, or motherships unless the tanks are on elevated ground and are much closer to the flying units. Nuclear Silo In my opinion, nuclear silo is not worth it. It takes too long to build and is expensive for what it is worth. If you have the money to spare nuclear silo is a decent idea to destroy heavy base defenses. I would rather have 5 explosive tanks than an icbm as explosive tanks will actually destroy buildings instead of just damaging them. Artillery Also a very decent unit against people who "turtle". Make sure you guard it with infantry and tanks. Heavy Soldiers Heavy soldiers should be your core combatant. They are cheap, versatile, and highly effective. They work well with tanks. Also, a strategy you can use, is get a couple of humvees for late game or if most of the people in the server are noobs. These humvees will allow your soldiers to be quick and hunt down power plants and infantry that may be trying to run and hide. Special Units/Buildings Special Units and buildings, such as teleports and aircraft carriers, may seem like a good idea, but are really not needed. On a naval map a couple of gunboats will do fine (unless your enemy has a lot of airplanes). The only time I can recommend an aircraft carrier is if you have the money to spare and your enemy has battleships. Even space fighters, are not really necessary. They should only be used if your airplanes can't reach the enemy base and you have also have enough money. These types of units and buildings are good if the enemy has units that these counter well. Destroying Strong Base Defenses Winning end game where the enemy has very strong base defenses can be a challenge. In ancient times, the only way to capture a city surrounded by a wall is to starve them out until they surrender. The first step in turtle hunting is to target all of their power plants. Since they will have little income their losses will be irreplaceable, while for every one of your units they kill you have enough money to make two more. From then there are several options. Most people build a nuclear silo and fire ICBMs. The reason this doesn't work is because they can quickly repair the damaged structures, the ICBM doesn't destroy any of the buildings. ICBM is good if you can follow up with an army. The second option is to spam explosive tanks and continue to take out their defenses instead of just damaging them and follow up with artillery barrages. Remember to defend your artillery with units. From there destroying the base is not difficult. Another strategy you can use is to build a small base right outside of theirs. The small outpost is useful because it can quickly replace your losses.